


A Burden No More by Rhaella

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Everyone can know everything Destiny knows, and more. We only tell ourselves we don't to make it all bearable.





	A Burden No More by Rhaella

 

 **Fic** : [A Burden No More by Rhaella](http://archiveofourown.org/works/226523)  
**Length** : 0:03:12  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/A%20Burden%20No%20More%20by%20Rhaella.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
